Wolfdragon of the Leaf
by nightwolf111798
Summary: What if the history of how most of the clans came to be was kept secret even from the clans themselves? What would happen if Naruto were to find out about that history at a young age from someone who talks to him in his dreams? How will this affect not only him, but the whole ninja world?
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF DRAGON**

**Summary: What if the history of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan were so big that they were hidden even from the clans themselves? What would happen if Naruto found out not only his clan history, but the history of how all clans came to be...well Konoha just got a lot more interesting. Now read as Naruto goes through life a lot more different than before. It'll all starting with one strange friend he meets in his dreams….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It all goes to the creator of my favorite anime**

**A/N: This is yaoi so if you don't like turn back. It also has yuri and het so just a warning. I'm keeping the rating as M; it might progress as chapters are added.**

Speaking Normally

_Thoughts/Instincts_

**Kyuubi/Demonic Speaking**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

**Chapter One: Night Time Visitor **

It was a cool night as most people were sleeping peacefully, dreaming happy dreams. Well except for one individual. This person was a small boy who looked about four, but in reality was only six. His blond hair clung to his head as he twisted and turned, all the while sweating in cold heat. Tears of terror were rolling down his whiskered cheeks as he whimpered in fear. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's jinchuuriki.

He is also the son of the Yellow Flash/Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Though, that information is only known by few. Right now, though, his sleep is being plagued by nightmares.

**+++Dreamscape+++**

Pain is all he felt! Pain and fear was all that he felt daily. He couldn't make out his surroundings; only the terrifying glares and remarks as he was chased by the villagers were the only things that managed to reach him. Naruto knew this was a dream, but the fear was real. It's been a couple weeks that the beatings had stopped; Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, or otherwise known as Oji-san to him, found out about the villagers actions towards him and they haven't touched him since. So while he knew this was a nightmare, he couldn't get out of it.

Unknown to him there was red chakra seeping into his dream. He just got cornered into a random alley and the faceless villagers were about to harm him when his vision went black. As his vision came back again he looked around to see that he was in some type of sewer. Thinking that it was strange to dream of a place he never been, Naruto got up and started to walk down the sewer. What seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes, the blonde came into a dark room.

He stared in amazement as cage doors that were bigger than the Hokage Monument were locked together with only a tiny slip of paper that had the kanji for seal written upon it. Naruto was unconsciously moving forward to the cage doors and only realized how close he was when giant, crimson eyes suddenly opened.

Naruto leaped back with a yelp, falling on his ass,"W...who a...a...are you?! What are you?!" he gasped in shock.

A deep, gurgled laugh reverberated through the whole room and Naruto felt it deep within his bones, as the room lit up and a humongous nine-tailed fox was shown," **I am Kyuubi no Kitsune**…," and in a saddened tone grunted,"…**and the reason most of your village hates you**." This in turn shocked Naruto.

Though the more he though about, the more it seemed plausible. Naruto though was still confused," But didn't the Yondaime kill you, and does that mean I really am a monster like everybody says?"

The Kyuubi seemed to whimper when he asked the last question before it spoke,"** Kit listen, while it's true that the Fourth defeated me, he couldn't or didn't want to kill me. So he did the only thing he could and sealed me within you. The last question, you're definitely not a monster…but that doesn't mean you're exactly human." **At Naruto's confused look the fox continued to speak,"** To explain more go talk to the old Hokage first about your parents, before coming here for me to tell you what I mean. You can trust him with this information, but only him."**

Naruto just nodded and stood to leave when he paused, looking back up at the Kyuubi," One more question….why did you attack Konoha six years ago?"

The Kyuubi seemed shocked when he asked this, before somewhat smiling sadly,"** I was put in an illusion and was being controlled. I didn't even know what I did until I was sealed in you. This, by the way, broke the illusion." **Naruto nodded his head then walked back the way he came deep in thought.

**A/N: So this is my first chapter which I know is short, but hopefully I'll have more to come.**

**Also I want opinions on pairings. Since I'm bi I want to make a yaoi, yuri, and het pairing. **

**YAOI: Naruto/**

**Decisions are:**

**Kakashi (Note I'll probably find a way to make him younger)**

**Shikamaru**

**Kiba**

**YURI: Sakura/**

**Decisions are:**

**Fem Haku**

**OC**

**Hinata**

**HET: Sasuke/**

**Decisions are:**

**Temari**

**Hinata**

**OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, only one chapter and I already have a review so as a gift of sort to Lady Archne I decided not to gender bend Haku so he is not a choice for Sakura. Now I have a dilemma and I'll let you know what it is at the end of the chapter. Anyway I would like to say that I might not be able to update as much as I would like since I have school and what not….I'm starting this chapter in my study hall lol. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever, none of it is mine….if it was Naruto would be like a kick butt street thug (Not Really), but do understand that this Story is nothing more than my twisted imagination that has been molded into what it was by a hellish thing called life.**

**Warning: It occurred to me that I forgot to warn you….this is yaoi, yuri, and het so it is mxm gxg and mxg so if any of those offends you….DO NOT READ.**

**Chapter 2: The Revelation and Information**

When Naruto awoke he realized that the sun has yet to come up and that most of the village was still asleep. He got up and rushed out of his apartment, forgetting the fact that he was still in his blue and white cloud pajamas. He took no time in rushing to the hokage's office as fast as his short legs would carry him. As Naruto rounded the corner he saw that the guards were asleep and made a little noise as possible as he tiptoed by. He didn't even try to be discreet as he ran passed the startled secretary and slammed into the office," Hiya old man!" He yelled making the Hokage snap up his head while trying to quickly hide an orange cover book.

Hiruzen looked at the whiskered boy that was now sitting on the office couch in confusion," Ah, Naruto, to what do I owe this….lovely early pleasure?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously before bowing his head and mumbling," I know…."

The old man gulped at this, but his rational mind told him not to freak out quite yet and so he said," You know what?"

"…I know the reason for why I'm hated." It was then that the small boy lifted his head and he had tears in his eyes," Why jiji did you never tell me? Did you think if I knew that I would turn into something bad, that I would turn into what was destroying the village long ago?" he sniffled quietly, the hurt clear in his eyes.

The Hokage sighed in regret and guilt as he stared at the quivering child and slumped in defeat, like the whole world was on his shoulders," No Naruto, as much of a fool as I am I would never believe that you were the Kyuubi. But just because I'm the Hokage, Naruto, it doesn't mean that I can't make mistakes. Nobody is perfect, and unfortunately sometimes innocent people get blamed." He sighed as he started to explain," The truth is, is that what you contain is an s-class secret and only anybody that is still alive from that night knows about you. The younger generations weren't to be told. It was the only thing that at the time I could've done to give you a chance to make friends with the kids your age."

Naruto contemplated all the old man said and nodded before saying," Okay, it's fine, but jiji the only reason I know is because the Kyuubi helped me."

Sarutobi gasped at that name nearly jumped out of his seat as he rushed over to the blond headed child. He looked worriedly over the boy before asking hesitantly," What did it say?"

"It said that while I'm not a monster, that I'm not human. But he told me that I would have to know who my parents were to be told of what he meant. He also said that he didn't even know he attacked until he was sealed into me. Turns out that he was put under an illusion, and then his body was being controlled. So while he is still at some fault, the biggest part of the blame is on who ever controlled Kyuubi." Naruto explained. The old man looked like he saw the dead, he was just so pale, and it seemed he was stuck in shock. Naruto waved his hands in front of Sarutobi's face, which got no response. He then just did the only thing he was capable of….yelling in his ear very loudly," HEY OLD MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hiruzen blinked a couple of times then rubbed his ear, before looking down at the boy," I know that you are the type that never lies, but how are you so sure we can trust him. It's not that I don't want to believe…just that I don't know how I can ever see the Kyuubi as anything else after what happened six years ago."

"Because, old man, even if he tried anything I could've told if he was lying a little bit. I've learned long ago to trust my instincts, and they didn't say anything at all. So even if you can't trust Kyuubi, trust me as I would never let any real monster talk to me." Naruto stated simply.

Sarutobi thought for a minute. He knew that Naruto, for all he's been through, is more mature and smarter than the average six year old. That in itself is another reason to trust the boy. So he weighed the pros and cons of trusting him to talk to the Kyuubi. In the end he knew that he would have to trust the boy with this as he would never be able to stop them talking as they were basically in the same body. Though there was one thing that confused him," So you need to know who your parents were to find out how you're not human. Hmmm…" the wizen old man thought about this for a minute," Fine, but I want to know all the details and I'll be present as you talk to him. But Naruto, know that your parentage is a bigger secret than your status as a jinchuuriki is. And since there is no time like the present, just let me do one thing before we start talking." And he went over to one of the walls in the office before sending some chakra into it.

For a minute nothing happened, and then the room started to glow blue as a seal appeared on what was before a plain wall. The old man came back and fell into his plushy chair with more grace than a man his age should have," I put up the privacy seal. Now only you and I can hear what's going on. Not only that it'll put up an illusion so that no one can lip read what we are saying. Now, before I say anything, know that if this information gets out to the wrong people it could cause the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Are we clear?"

Naruto nodded," Yes, jiji be careful of who I trust."

Sarutobi sighed," Yes boy, as it is, I would get comfortable, it's going to be a long talk." The old man just leaned back stroking his beard, like he was trying to think about what to say. After a while he started talking," It was on the day that you were born that it all started. Your mother was in labor and was at the hospital. What no one knew was that your mother was the Kyuubi's second container. With child birth the seal was weakening. Your father and I both knew that, so we took precautions. We hid her in the tower's hospital room and put almost half the anbu on guard. We tended to the seal, while your birth was in process. What you have to understand though, is that we didn't count on a person showing up and interfering with the whole process. This lead to the Kyuubi attack, which was how your mother died. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the refugees of the Uzumaki clan and was a fearsome kunoichi. Your father….well he was a great friend and strong shinobi as well. When the Kyuubi got loose, your father fought, and fought with all his might, but nothing seemed to work. So he did what he had to do. It was a safe-fail just in case there was no other way to defeat the Kyuubi. He created a seal. A seal that would contain the Kyuubi. But the only problem was that the seal would have to be put on a person. This person also couldn't have a set amount of chakra, meaning he had to use a new born child. It was an unfortunate thing that you were the only child that day that was born. It literally killed him for having to not only sacrifice himself, as the sealing would cost him his life, but also sacrifice the life of you, his only son."

Naruto bit his lip in thought before muttering out," But that would mean the Yondaime would've been my…" his eyes widen slowly as comprehension of what was just said.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze was your father. As they both had great enemies, but your father was more likely to be known, so we gave you your mother's maiden name." Hiruzen sighed in weariness," Naruto, I'm an old man with many mistakes and a lot of blood on my hands, but believe me when I say that your father loved you more than life itself. His last wish was one that barely anybody honored. It was for you to be seen as a hero, but most of this idiotic village can't tell the scroll from the kunai." And in that moment Naruto could really see his age instead of the powerful hokage that he has to show to his people.

In that moment Naruto realized that for him to be treated better he was going to have to show that he was a hero not a monster. It was then, at that moment that he knew what he wanted to become," Jiji, just you wait, I'll become a kickass shinobi, then I'll be coming after that hat old man!" this had the third smile at the boys antics," Though I do have one question jiji."

Sarutobi raised a wrinkled brow," Oh, and what might that be."

"If I were to attend to the academy, wouldn't the teachers just try to sabotage my…progress or my learning? Think about it, most of this village hates my guts, I wouldn't put it passed some of the teachers to teach me the wrong things and send me out way to early, and just so I would get myself killed." Naruto thought out loud.

Hiruzen thought for a second and seemed to consider the fact that that could be a possibility. He knew that while he could possibly eventually find someone unbiased to teach the boy, but he also knew the boy would probably be so behind on his skills that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be prepared. Then he thought of ways to fix that. He finally came to a decision," Okay Naruto, since I already know that the clan shinobi have already begun training their children, I'll get you a tutor to start your training. I want you to look into specialized fields as well to see if there are any, if at all, that you would like to train in. This scroll has all the different types of skills that are not taught in the academy. When you choose, I'll send an Anbu to "protect you whatever way necessary" and the underlying mission would be to train you. It'll be like this in case the council finds out, that the anbu operative can say he/she were following orders and training you to better protect yourself. With knowing the skills you want to learn, I can determine which person to give you as a tutor." That basically ended the conversation when the hokage cleared his throat," I guess it's time for you to talk to your….ah inmate."

Naruto smiled as he took the scroll and started to relax. He closed his eyes and felt like he was starting to drift when he was in the same sewer like passage. He walked the same path into the large containment room. He could now clearly see the fox just sitting waiting patiently. Once he was in front of the cage doors he sat down, crossing his legs," Hello Kyuubi, I believe it's time to talk."

The fox looked down at the boy with an amused look before starting to talk," Okay kit, but let me warn you, after all the shocking information; this might be the overload you need to faint." He just decided to continue when all he received was a shrug," This is basically how some of the clans came to be. Most clans that have a kekkei genkai were blessed by demons, which most are now summoning animals. Though there are some who instead of becoming a summoning animal, they took human form with another of their kind and became a clan also. Those that did that usually found other demons to mate with in life until throughout time they forgot what they once were and started mating with humans. This diluted their demon blood so they never knew about the power that runs through their veins. Now, there were a couple clans that stayed fully demon, two of which were the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. The Namikaze were a clan of demon wolves that were amazing with what ningens call ninjutsu, and kinjutsu. They had strong affinities for wind and lighting. If your father actually knew he was not human, then he could have been so much more powerful than he was by his late teens." The Kyuubi paused to inwardly cheer in glee at the completely shocked blond six year old," Your mother however was full blooded dragon demon. They were amazing at fuinjutsu and kenjustu. They were all but connected to the elements wind and water. Since they both were full blooded demon that passed on to you, so you have so much potential to be powerful, it's ridiculous. That is why I am going to help you and teach you in the demon arts." It was then that an overloaded child did the only thing he could do when being bombarded with shock after shock. He fainted flat on his back, basically dead to the world. The Kyuubi itself just laughed heartily at the poor boys fate.

It was only twenty minutes later that the child awoke from his shock induced slumber. The sight which he awoke to was Kyuubi lying comfortably on the ground waiting from him to become conscious again," Goodness, so that was all real? What else…is my great grandfather Shinigami!?"He yelled.

Kyuubi chuckled," No boy, but like I said, you are demon. Now just so you know other clans that have demon blood, listen carefully. The ones I know of are small, there are the Yuki clan; they are snow leopards, and control snow and ice. Next that I know of are the Amazon clan. They are tiger demons and are very in tune to animals and nature. They have the ability to talk to any type of animal honestly. Their element is weird, it was lava I believe. Not many people know the sir name of the family so we just call it the Amazon clan. The last clan that I know of is the Inuzuka clan; they are dog demons, which is why they are so….connected to dogs. There is a way for you to see who has demon blood, but that'll be part of training."

Naruto nodded and yawned," I think I'm gunna tell oji-san all that I learned, grab someth'n to eat, and then head back to bed." And slowly Naruto dissolved until he disappeared.

**A/N: Okay so here's my dilemma, I want the Nara family to have demon blood also, but I don't know what. I don't want them to be deer demons as that isn't original. I was thinking, something like Grimms or hell hounds or something. Maybe a bat I suppose, but I need some help. Also, I want to say that to my first and so far only reviewer, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooooo chapter three cool! Sorry I took so long with posting this I kinda lost my flash drive and did this on my friend's computer. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto it all goes its creator.**

**Warning: Nothing is really gunna happen in the beginning chapters, but I am letting you know there will be yaoi, yuri, and het.**

Speaking normally

_Thoughts/instincts_

**Kyuubi/Demonic Speaking**

_**Kyuubi/Demon Thoughts**_

**Chapter 3: Meetings Results**

The Hokage watched the blond jinchuuriki intensely as he come out of his meditative state. The boy slowly blinked while he stretched out his body.

"Jiji, apparently this goes way back, all the way to how the clans with kekkei genkai actually obtained their powers. It seems that back then demons would bless a family with power and they would become summoning animals for that family and they became a clan. Sometimes though, a demon would take human form with another and start a clan. Most would forget about their heritage and mate with humans and it diluted their demon powers, making most become dormant. Now my parents, they were full demons, but didn't know. The Namikaze clan was wolf demons, the Uzumaki were full dragon demons. Thus I am full blooded wolf-dragon demon!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. The Hokage's mouth dropped a little and Naruto then remember something, "Oh! Kyuubi also said that he was gunna train me in my demon heritage!" Doing the only thing he could possibly do with news like this, Sarutobi fainted.

It took Naruto a few minutes, but he managed to wake up the old man, though the poor fool was still in shock. He saw Naruto's concerned face and he groaned," Somehow I doubt that this is the end. Naruto smiled innocently at him, and Hiruzen smile sadly at him thinking," _If the council hears of this, they'll want his head immediately! The best course of action from here on out would be to…" _then he started to talk to the boy," I think it would be best if you were to be trained out of the village. Now what do you think?"

Naruto thought for a moment then said," That would probably best. I wouldn't be under the watch of the village, and nobody could sabotage my training. I bet that the instructors at the academy would do that just so I would kill myself in the field."

Sarutobi wanted to say that wasn't true, but he knew realistically that would more than likely happen. He thought more about it and got an idea. It was an ingenious idea! "Naruto, what if I had three of my trusted anbu train you? They will of course be some of the ones that have been guarding you. I can let you take a sealing scroll and go to your parent's house and take along their library. Then you can go off and train until you are able to enter in the academy."

Naruto thought it would be a good idea for that to happen, but there was still a problem," Hokage-jiji where would I go? If I'm in any of the Elemental Nations then the council will just be able to find me." They thought about this for a when Naruto thought of something," Hey old man, didn't you say my mother was a refugee from a destroyed village?" when the Hokage nodded he continued," Well, then what if I trained in the ruins of that village. Nobody would think of looking in a destroyed village."

Sarutobi tossed the idea around in his head, thinking it over. It was a good idea, and Naruto could find a lot of family scrolls among other things. Finally deciding on it he looked at Naruto straight in the eyes," Okay that will be acceptable, now is there anything you want to specialize in anything? Like how some are more attuned to genjutsu they become a master in that area."

Naruto grinned at this," I want to specialize in what my family specialized in. Those were ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu. Kinjutsu is also another one, but I don't want to start that until I start the academy. I also want to specialize in stealth and traps."

Hiruzen smiled lightly at the boy and pulled out an empty scroll with four other scrolls. "This scroll is for you to seal the items you want from in your parent's house. This scroll is letters from both Kushina and Minato. The third one is your mother's twin kodachi. The fourth one is her anbu mask and the last one is your father's personal kunai and his will." He said handing the scrolls over to the boy. He saw the boy jump a little before his eyes kinda glazed over a little.

Naruto was startled when the Kyuubi's voice filled his head," **Kit, tell him the clan here that has demon blood. The Inuzukas remember?**" he looked at the Hokage sheepishly when he cleared his throat.

"Sorry jiji the Kyuubi told me to tell you that the Inuzukas also are demon decedent. They were dog demons, which is why they have a connection with dogs." He told the old man. Sarutobi sighed as Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"That isn't as much a surprise. Maybe I can convince Tsume to let her youngest son come along and train with you." Sarutobi suggested, as he ingested the news.

Naruto looked excitedly at the prospect of having someone else his age training with him, but sobered when he thought about how parents reacted to him," Does Tsume think of me as a monster as everyone else?" he asked timidly to the Hokage.

The Hokage frowned a little," I don't know. She never really shows how she feels at meetings and whenever you're the topic she's always makes a point to say that you are a regular child, but even still she is still kinda of weary of you. The only way I could tell was if you actually met her." Naruto hummed in agreement, then the old man said," Why don't we meet her after you go get dressed and some breakfast, hmm?"

Naruto's stomach seemed to agree when it growled loudly which caused Naruto to blush a little in embarrassment. Nodding his head he got up, hugged Sarutobi, and left after saying goodbye. As Naruto left he wasn't paying attention, lost in thought as he was, and ran into someone on the streets," Oof!" All the air left his lungs as he landed on his back from the hard impact. Blinking a couple times to focus a lazy, but worried, face appeared in his vision.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy drawled out lethargically. He looked around Naruto's age, so he was short, but still tall for his age. The boy had dark chocolate eyes, with his dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He also had pale, milky skin. Naruto sucked in a big breath before answering," Yea, just a little shaken up. Sorry wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's fine, I myself, wasn't really paying attention, so I'm as much to blame." The boy said while helping Naruto up off the ground. Naruto started to dust himself off when he blushed in embarrassment as he realized that he was still in his pajamas. The boy smirked a little indicating that he didn't his embarrassment and why. "Nice attire," he amusedly snickered.

Naruto pouted angrily," Listen here teme, I can't help it if I forget to change this morning, but that gives you no right to laugh at me because of it!" his blush kinda ruined the whole angry image and it only fuelled the boys amusement.

The boy huffed, muttering a soft," Troublesome," then started speaking again," I'm Shikamaru Nara, by the way." He introduced himself.

Naruto smiled and was about to give his name, but then he remembered all the times the other kids would just run away because he gave them his name. Sighing sadly, he turned around," Listen, I'm thankful that you helped me, but it's probably not a good idea to give you my name. As it is, everybody sees to run away every time they learn my name. So thank you, but bye." And with that he ran off leaving a puzzled Shikamaru behind. Shaking his head, Shikamaru put the encounter in the back of his mind, but in the years to come he will never forget it.

Naruto finally made it to his apartment and rushed to get changed and ate breakfast, when he heard a knock on his door. As he opened it, Naruto smiled as he saw the old man again. "Come on Naruto, it's time to go." And they both left, heading towards the compounds where the Inuzukas live. Once they arrived many dogs started barking and, before they could even get to the door, a muscular woman walked out. She had medium spikey brown hair and red triangles on each cheek.

"Hokage-sama, what a surprise, is there anything I can do for ya?" the woman exclaimed.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Tsume, but it seems that I am here on a business run. Some information has come to light and some of it concerns your clan." Sarutobi announced to the woman known as Tsume.

She looked over at Naruto with an unreadable expression," Hokage, if this has to do with my clan what is this shorty doing here?"

Naruto pouted," Yea, well at least I don't smell like wet dog!"

Sarutobi choked on air and looked sharply at the blond," Naruto…" he was cut off by the cackling coming from Tsume.

"That kids got balls, I'll give 'em that," she laughed loudly. Then she turned motioning them to follow her inside." Anyone who has the guts to stand up to me is okay in my books. So what is going on?" she asked as she led them to the sitting room. So they started to tell what's been going on and all the details concerning Naruto and the Inuzuka clan's origin. As they got deeper in the tale she began to get a serious face.

It was then that Sarutobi laid out his plan," I plan on having Naruto go to Uzugakure and train there by three of my anbu, but I don't want him to be alone so I was thinking if I also sent Kiba and another Inuzuka with them, it would be a great opportunity, and let's face it, Naruto needs friends his age, not and old fool like me or the anbu."

Naruto decided to add something in," Also Kyuubi says that there is a way we can unlock his demon blood. If wants we can, but only if he wants to. Then I'll help train him as Kyuubi trains me!" This shocked the older occupants in the room and before they could resume talking the front door banged open.

"Moooom! I'm home!" a boy's voice filled the halls. As he walked in the sitting room, he paused as he saw who was in his home.

"Ahh, son just who we were talking about." Tsume smiled. "Kiba, this is the Hokage and this boy is Naruto Uzumaki. There here talking about a training program the Hokage wants to test out." She told him warmly.

Kiba smiled," Really, cool! What's gunna happen?" he asked excited about anything that has to do with training. He sat down by his mom who was sitting across from Sarutobi, so he was in front of Naruto.

"Well," She started," he has picked Naruto and one other to go train for the next three tears outside the village. Sarutobi-sama here wanted to know if you would like to be that second person. Of course if you say yes then we will send another Inuzuka so you can be trained in the clan techniques as well." Tsume smirked as the excitement in his eyes grew even wider.

"That's awesome! I would love to train outside the village!" Kiba smiled brightly and looked at all the occupants in the room eagerly. This caused Naruto to also smile brightly as well.

"Then why don't you and Naruto get to know each other a bit while the Hokage and I talk things over, okay?" Tsume chuckled, just simply amused. Nodding, both the boys smiled and ran into the back yard as the adults watched them play.

Sarutobi sighed as he saw the pure joy of playing with someone his age," Than you, Tsume-san, for doing this. Kami knows that child deserves a break from this hell hole of a village."

"Sarutobi-sama, even I can tell when a child needs a friend. That child, while a strong one, is still a child. It would've been only a matter of time before he breaks." Tsume whispered to the older male.

"Yes, but with this hopefully he will be able to enjoy his life rather than fear for it." The Hokage murmured. This was the last thing said in the room as they listened to the delighted laughter of children that flowed through the house.

**A/N: Okay so chapter three is done. Tell me what yall think so far and I'm thinking that one more is gunna train with Kiba and Naruto. This time it's gunna be a girl. She won't come until later though. So review. I want to know your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter four, and I would like to say a couple things;**

**To jojo061: Sorry that the chapters have been so short I'll try to make them longer.**

**To thor94: While I'm a small fan of hakunaru, that pairing won't work in this story as Haku plays as an important figure for Naruto in the future. If you would like I could try and make a ficlet about them, but it will not happen in this story, sorry.**

**Last but not least I would like to thank my first reviewer Lady Arachne as she gave me an opinion on an idea I have for the story. I would also like to say that pairings have been decided as I have already been imagining some scenarios with some of the couples. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, if I did; well I wouldn't know now would I.**

**Warning: This story will have a variety of pairings, meaning that there are gay, lesbian, and straight couples don't read if any make you uncomfortable.**

Normal speaking

_Normal thoughts_

**Demons speaking**

_**Demons thoughts/instincts**_

**Chapter 4: Journey Ahead**

It was the very next day that Sarutobi and Naruto headed to the Namikaze clan compound. It was out near the edge of the village, so there were no neighbors around the house.

When they arrived at the compound Naruto gaped. This was the most beautiful house he ever saw. It was built to look very cottage-like, and was surrounded by nature. The yard looked like it was a mixture of a training ground and a hot spring as there were training post and steam was coming out of the many pounds that littered the plot of land. There were vines and flowers that were crawling up the houses stone walls giving it a natural, but aged look. All in all Naruto seemed to feel the calming aura the whole scene gave.

"This was your father's house; he put up seals that will only allow you me and two others to be able to enter the whole plot. To others, it just looks like the rest of the forest and they pass right by it." Hiruzen explained to the boy quietly. He swiftly ushered Naruto into the house and guided him to a room, before Naruto had the chance to observe the inside of the house. The room he entered was even more impressive. It was a library that was filled to the brim with books, scrolls, notes, and what looked to be family artifacts. By the dust that gathered, though, he could tell that nobody has been in here for a long time, longer than six years.

Naruto looked at the Hokage in confusion," Why is it so dusty? I mean no one's probably been here for six years, but this looks like its gather dust much longer than that."

Sarutobi sighed," After your father's parents died he never, not once, entered to take anything out. He only added to the collection. I assume that if he would have read through some of the family books he would have discovered his heritage." With that he sealed away all the artifacts, books, notes, and scrolls, not leaving even one behind. After he was done the Third turned to Naruto with a sad smile," As much as I would love to let you explore, we are on a tight schedule and don't have the time. I already came last night and sealed all the weapons and armor in the armory in a scrolls as well as priceless family artifacts. When you come back from training you will be allowed to live here. Now we must be off." Sarutobi grabbed the younger boy, who let out a squeak in surprise, and body flickered away.

When they arrived in front of the Inuzuka compound, Tsume and Kiba were already out front. They quickly greeted them before they headed over to the hokage's office. As they entered and settled down, Sarutobi summoned four anbu operatives. The first one was male, had silver gravity defying hair, and a wolf mask. The second was female with spiky purple hair and a snake mask. The one beside her was female with long purple hair and a cat mask. The last one was also female with long, mid-spiky, brown hair and had a jackal mask. Beside her sat two dogs hidden beneath black cloaks.

"These are your senseis for the next three years. While out in the open you can only call them by their respective code name, behind closed doors you are able to call them by their real names. Wolf is known as Kakashi, Snake's name is Anko, Cat's name is Yugao, and Jackal's is an Inuzuka. Her name is Atika. You two will also get anbu masks, not only to hide your faces from any enemies, but also to show you are anbu in training. Naruto do you have the scroll with your mother's anbu mask?" getting a nod Hiruzen smiled," You can use hers then, go ahead and unseal it."

Looking at the hokage in confusion, Naruto took out the scroll and looked at it. He opened the scroll and gasped as there was a poof then the mask appeared in his hands. It was beautiful, a dragon mask that was completely red with purple symbols decorating it. It was so different from the normal white masks with red symbols. "Why is it different from the others?" He asked lightly.

The hokage chuckled," When she came to Konoha, she had that with her, said that it was her fathers. She said that she was from the main branch of the family and each branch had a mask that represented that branch and it would be passed down to the next child. When her father found her, he gave that to her and told her to run. The night before the attack, she knew something was wrong and gave them to me to give to you, whenever you were ready." Sarutobi smiled lightly with tears in his eyes as an awe look overcame Naruto's face. " On that note I decided to pick out Kiba's and have it colored as well, it seems to give them a bit of life don't you say?" He chuckled pulling out a hyena mask that was completely red with orange markings on it. Kiba gasped a little with an excited look and, with surprising gentleness, took the mask from the hokage, and then smiled brightly at his mother. "Now to get the council off my backs I told them that for the next three years I have decided to train some of the children at an earlier age to create a new force in our anbu force. To them I've started up a rank called the B-anbu, or otherwise known as Baby Anbu, also can be called BA. To the council it is a test trial to see if the survival rate of this year's genin will go up if at least two to three were trained to be anbu. That way I can say that the children's name can't be disclosed to anyone else besides the parents or me. Now you two have an hour and a half to do whatever you wish before you are to leave the village. So take this time to say goodbye to any friends, family, or to explore the village one last time. Dismissed!" With that, Sarutobi went back to the hokage's worst enemy, paperwork.

Naruto decided to go take a walk through the park, it was late enough in the evening that it was empty, but early enough that it wasn't dark yet. He was walking aimlessly through when he heard a strange noise. Following the noise, he came to one of the fake, mini, rock climbing walls. Quietly he made his way around the corner and what he saw surprised him. It was a girl around his age, and she was crying. She had pink hair and was probably about three inches taller than him. Slowly he came up behind her and called out," Are you okay?"

The girl gasped and turned quickly, her lush green eyes widening when she saw Naruto, tear still running down her face in cascades. "W-who a-ar-are you?" she asked defensively. Her body tense, like she was ready to run.

Naruto gave her a sad smile," Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just heard you cry and wanted to know if you were alright, I can't stand to see people sad or hurt." He said, avoiding the question about his name. The girl eyed him wearily before her lip started trembling again and she started to sob. Rushing to the girl's side he hovered over her not sure how to comfort her," H-hey, what's wrong, don't cry!"

The pink headed girl was crying so much she had to gasp for air," Th-the other k-kids don't want t-to play w-with me. Th-they say my hair is weird a-and that I had a-a b-big ugly f-forehead. I-I don't h-have any f-friends."

Naruto looked at the girl sadly before determination shone in his eyes," Hey, don't listen to jerks like that. You are not ugly, and your forehead isn't big. You're actually really pretty, besides, if they don't want to be your friend, well then I will!" Now the girl was staring at him in amazement," Just wondering what do you want to do when you get older?" he asked her suddenly.

Confused she told him," Um, I want to be a kunoichi, though my parents are very much against it. I just want to do something that I want to do and I want to protect my loved ones. Like my aunt, but she died a year ago in battle and ever since my parents are reluctant to let me go." She said with a sad note in her tone.

"Well good for you for following your own way. Take my advice and don't ever let anybody else meld you into something you don't want to be. I'm gunna be a shinobi too! My dream is to be hokage. So I'll see you again in three years." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Her eyes widened," Why in three years, why not tomorrow?" she sounded panicked.

Naruto sighed," I'm not well liked by the village, and if I were to train here then I would probably get into trouble by most of the villagers. So I have to go out of the village to train. Don't worry I'll be back to enter into the academy, and I would love to be your friend," he hurried when the panic in her eyes grew," but if I plan to gain respect, I have to get strong." Then he thought,"_ She probably won't make it if she is a civilian, what to do, what to do?"_ That was when a light bulb turned on inside his brain," Hey you're from a civilian family, right?" the girl nodded, blushing slightly," I know civilians have a lower chance of graduating than clan shinobi or children with some sort of ninja in the family. So here's what you do, I'm on really good terms with the hokage," He started digging through his pockets pulling out a coupon for a free bowl of ramen," tell him a blond boy asked me to ask you to get you a trainer, one of the jounins or an anbu, to start training you early. If you really want to become a kunoichi, then I'm giving you an opening here to start getting stronger, but you have to want this. You have to put your all into it and want nothing else."

There girl looked at Naruto tears gathering in her eyes, which made him eternally panic, before rushing in and giving him a bear hug. Not knowing how to respond, Naruto just awkwardly rested his hands on her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated in a rush.

Naruto smiled at the girl as she calmed down some," Well, I have to go I'm leaving in an hour and I have things I need to do, so see ya, ah…"

The girl giggled," My name is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiled again," Bye Sakura-chan!" then he started to walk away.

Sakura started to walk off as well when she thought of something," Hey, I never did get your…" she turned around but he was gone from her sight,"…name." Sighing sadly, she looked down at the coupon that was in her hand. Remembering their conversation, her eyes hardened with determination as she headed towards the hokage's tower. With this course of action Naruto was never going to know for the next three years how much of an inspiration he was going to be for the girl.

After Naruto left the park he headed over to one of the only restaurants that would serve him. Ichiraku Ramen was the only place that served him and didn't overprice the food, as such; Naruto is a loyal customer and would be sad that he won't be able to eat their ramen for three years. Entering the shop, he smiled at Ayame, the daughter of the cook, and sat on one of the stools at the bar. He scrunched up his face in contemplation, and grinned when he was ready to order.

"Okay Ayame-chan, I won't be back for a couple years, I'm going to explore the other nations, so I want three bowls of pork ramen, three bowls of miso ramen, and two bowls of shrimp ramen. Just put it on the tab jiji made for me!" He exclaimed with exuberance.

Ayame looked shocked, but took the order to her dad, and told him the news. She came back and smiled at him before going around and handing him a book," Here Naruto-chan, even if you can't eat ours, you can still make your own. I hope you find whatever you're looking for." She said with misty eyes before she pulled him into a hug. Shocked that he got another hug from someone, he hugged her back before smiling softly at her when she pulled back. She went back and picked up two bowls and carried it over to the blond boy," Also there are a couple pages blank for you to start making recipes, if you decide to. It was going to be a gift for Christmas, but since you're leaving, I guess now is a good time as any."

Naruto, feeling so much happiness, he couldn't contain the tears that started to roll down his cheeks like a waterfall. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and started to dig into his meal. After eating and saying hearty goodbyes, Naruto left and saw that he had about twenty minutes before they had to meet and it took fifteen minutes to walk over to the location from his position. He made his way over to the gate and got lost in his thoughts while staring at the sky. It wasn't even five minutes later that he felt a since of déjà vu as he was suddenly knocked off his feet and landed on his back. Groaning as he looked over to see who he knocked into, he groaned again at seeing the familiar short ponytail and the lazy face.

"We have got to stop meeting like this!" He grumbled a bit, getting more annoyed by the amused look on the other boy's face.

Shikamaru chuckled," Then maybe you should watch where you're going." He stood and helped Naruto to his feet, though the boy reluctantly allowed the help.

Naruto frowned and growled out," Maybe you should watch where you're going, cause I don't see how anyone wants to purposely run into anyone. If you were paying attention, then you would have noticed me and might have moved." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just chuckled with a mumbled," Troublesome," and looked up the sky," Touché. Anyway I have to get home, or my mother will nag at me, so see ya later whiskers." He said, walking away, leaving a very confused Naruto behind. Naruto just shrugged and went on his way. When he arrived at the gate, the hokage, Tsume, Kiba, and the anbu were all there. As he walked up they nodded to him.

Sarutobi looked at them and instructed them to put their mask on, and as they did Naruto heard the voice of Kyuubi," **Kit, listen, tell the old man that when we find out a way to figure out if any of the other clan children have demon blood, we will inform him and send him instructions to the process of how to unlock their demon blood." **Naruto mentally nodded and turned to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, my roommate has informed me that when we figure out a way to tell if someone has demon blood we will explain how, so you can test any other child, and we will send you instructions on how to unlock it." Naruto told the hokage, before listening to some more information from the fox," Also, he says that for them to survive the process its best if they are in the age range of seven to sixteen, any younger or older would kill them instantly." He finished after a little bit.

Sarutobi blinked and nodded after a moment," Alright then," he turned to Tsume," I suppose you told Kiba the truth about why I chose him to accompany Naruto this journey?" After he got a nod he turned to the boy," Listen Kiba, I don't know if you want to unlock your demon powers, but do not think that if you say no that they will send you back, they said they will only unlock it with your consent, and if you say no then that is fine, you will still be trained with Naruto. So don't be pressured into anything, okay," The old man sighed and turned to the anbu," as for you, train them to the best of your abilities, and raise them well, I'm counting on you to bring them back as strong shinobi."

The anbu bowed and Tsume walked up to her son with her hands behind her back, actually she had them behind her back the whole time." Listen squirt," she said to her son," now you're on your way to become a shinobi, I think it's time for you to be given your very own partner in crime and on the battle field." With that she removed her hands from behind her back and was shown hold a small puppy that was completely white besides two black-grayish patches of fur on his ears.

You could hear the excitement in the boys voice even if you couldn't see his face," Oh yea, thank you mom!" he said while gently taking the pup from his mothers hands. Looking down at the pup he smile softly and spoke aloud," I think that your name will be Akamaru, yea! Together, we'll be the greatest team!"

"Hokage-sama, it is time for us to leave, otherwise we might be unfortunately held up." Wolf exclaimed lightly. Getting a nod from the hokage Wolf picked up Naruto, while Jackal picked up Kiba and Akamaru, and they sped off and out of sight. The two remaining ninjas shared a secret smile, leaving thinking of how this village will reap what they sow, and they were waiting for when the storm will hit. For this is the calm before the storm.

++++**Time Skip++++**

It has been about two weeks worth of speed traveling before the anbu believed that they were in safe enough, in fact they were in a whole other nation. This one had a forest, but it was more of a jungle, and the children were told that it was a more reclusive nation that didn't have a name.

"Do they have a hidden village, like we do?" Kiba wondered out loud. He looked awed at the colorful flowers, big leaves, and tall trees. He turned his attention back to the anbu when Cat started talking.

"No one really knows, this area is pretty off the grid, but since it doesn't get involved with us or the others, we just leave the place alone. Sure we've had to pass through here a couple of times, but we try not to cause trouble here in case there is a hidden village here." Cat explained. They fell into silence after that. It wasn't a while later before Kakashi told everyone to stop and set up camp.

"To be certain that we are keeping our skills top notch, it would be wise to stop here for a week or two to start your training. Training in different environments helps with becoming adaptable with any battle field. So you're never at the disadvantage of not knowing how to work with your provided landscape." The man explained when questioned. He made sure to look them both in the eyes when he said," I was told to train you to my very best, and I will. Not only because of my duty to the hokage, but as my duty as a shinobi and a promise to a friend."

It wasn't the very next day that they were starting training. It was muscle gaining training, and they were to gain strength, speed, and also learning school related things such as math, reading, and science. Each morning the children would wake up with the sun and fall asleep right after dinner. Four days of this and Kakashi gave them a break on the fifth day.

"Resting is also an important part of training," was all that the silver headed man would say when asked why. Naruto and Kiba smiled and just ran off into the jungle, but not too far, and entered a small clearing with a streaming river nearby and a huge, but smooth, rock that sat directly in the sun light. They decided to sun bathe and just climbed on top of the rock, backing in the warmth of the sun. Naruto pulled out a book that was on fuinjutsu while Kiba just slowly fell asleep with Akamaru.

They were out there for a couple of hours, Naruto was just beginning to get to the chapter about the simplest formulas for fuinjutsu, when he felt a chill go down the back of his neck. Looking around wearily Naruto turned and gently woke up Kiba," Hey, Kiba, wake up."

Kiba groggily sat up," Hmm, what's up?" Little by little he started to wake up and he noticed the tense look.

"I think it's time to head back, I believe that the predators are watching us and are waiting for the dark to try and get a midnight snack." Naruto said in an even tone, though Kiba could tell that there was a hidden meaning. Somebody was watching them, and they didn't have good intention. Nodding his head, Naruto and Kiba calmly got up and started walking towards to the campsite while being on guard.

"So, how long before we make it to camp?" Kiba said looking at the greenery. _How far away is help? _That was the real message sent.

Naruto grimaced as he noticed the distance" It'll take a little while."_Too far! _Naruto cursed under his breath and stopped stiff when he heard footsteps and a sardonic chuckle from behind.

The voice came again not a minute later," Looks like we have two little stowaways, Kimuri."

Another voice laughed," Yes, but these little ones aren't from the Babar clan, so they are of no use to us." The one known as Kimuri was suddenly in front of them. He was tall, and stocky, with a shaved head and grey eyes. His most noticeable feature had to be the tattoo of a bleeding tiger on his exposed arm. "What should we do with them then, Tai?" The man asked with a wicked grin.

Another man, who wasn't as tall, but just as stocky, walked into Naruto's view and he knelt down by Naruto roughly grabbing and pulling his head to face the man. Naruto noticed the man had the same tattoo as the other man, but it was on his chest. "This one is a looker; maybe we should put them in the slave ring. They both would go for some pretty good money, or maybe we should keep them as our own. I wouldn't mind some pretty thing like this keeping my bed warm."

The other man contemplated, but neither knew of what Naruto was planning to do. He was just thankful that he always kept a weapon on him. Stealthily, he pulled out a pocket knife and looked at Kiba, who was white as a sheet, trying to give him comfort. Timing it right, Naruto suddenly twisted his body and stabbed the man next to him in the gut, who cried out in pain, and yelled at Kiba to run. He started running right after him, but knew that if he didn't do something quick, they would both be caught. So he told Kiba to head for camp and don't look back, while Naruto thought of a plan. He listened to the heavy footsteps behind him and when the man was about catch him, he made a sharp turn. Taking an unknown path, Naruto started to follow a raving river and just kept running. The criminal on his tail, Naruto sped up a little and notices that with horror that a waterfall was up ahead. When he got to the edge he contemplated the survival rate of jumping off a waterfall. Just when he was about to jump a angry voice shouted," I got you cornered now you little rat!" Tai exclaimed.

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes waiting for pain when he saw the man running at him with a dagger in hand. He waited a couple minutes, but nothing came. Opening his eyes, Naruto gasped at what he saw. In front of him was a tiger, in a protective stance and glaring at the man who was now frozen in place by fear. The tiger slowly stalked the man, and jumped when the person went to stab the tiger. Tai didn't even last a minute, before he was taken down, dead to the world.

The tiger turned looked at Naruto in a calculated fashion, if that was even possible. It started to walk away only to pause and look back at Naruto. "_So you want me to follow you!" _Naruto thought in awe as he unconsciously started to follow the tiger. Only a few minutes later and Naruto could hear the frantic calls of his companions. He honestly would have ran to them, but it was then that the adrenaline in his system crashed and he stumbled falling over. The tiger saw this and went over to the child, picking him up by the back of his shirt with his fangs, and put him on its back before heading towards the voices of the worried.

When Kakashi saw the tiger he put his guard up, slowly pulling out a kunai, when he noticed who was on its back. The tiger gently picked the boy back up and set him down if front of the older man, before backing up, and disappearing.

In shock Kakashi went to Naruto, checked over him, and sighed in relief as he saw no physical damage on the boy. He picked the boy up bridal style and rushed off to the campsite. Once he got there, the others looked up worriedly when they noticed the unconscious boy. "He is okay, but exhausted, so I advise that we let him rest. Now explained what happened Kiba."

"Well we went down to the clearing we held training and decided to sunbathe for a while. It wasn't until an hour or so later that Naruto woke me up from a nap explaining that we were being watched. So we tried to get over here to warn ya'll, but they got to us first. They said that we weren't from some sort of clan, but that w-we would b-be g-g-good to k-keep their b-b-beds w-warm. The-then N-naruto pulled out a pocket knife stabbing the closest one, and told me to run here. I guess he led the other one away while I went to get help." Kiba whimpered as his lip started to tremble a little. Yugao, without thought, pulled him in a hug.

They had then discussed what they were going to do, and started getting ready to sleep, when the same tiger from earlier calmly walked out. The whole area tensed up, but the tiger paid no attention to it. In fact the tiger did something strange, it just stood there staring for a few minutes, before it turned into a human!

The man was medium height and chocolate dark skin, with blue hair. His eyes were the color of lava. Looking to Kakashi the man only said one word," Follow." Before he turned into a tiger again and started to walk away. Wearily Kakashi led the others following the stranger with a still unconscious Naruto in his arms. As they traveled deeper into the forest, Kakashi started to notice a tall form in the distance. On a closer inspection he found out that it was a temple made out of stone! The man/tiger led them towards the temple and once they were inside they saw an old man sitting in a throne at the back of the temple.

The old man frowned a little seeing them, but said nothing as the man/tiger herded them in front of him. The tiger changed back into a man kneeling in front of the old man. "Chu-sama, the outsiders were attacked by those blasted bounty hunters and fur trappers. I would have not stepped in, but the cubs were in danger, though they were putting up a good fight. The blond one killed one and diverted the others attention onto him so his friend could go get help. Had it not been for them being in unknown territory, they would have saved the boy." The bluette explained.

The one known as Chu grumbled a bit, but nodded then turned his attention at the confused group. "I apologize that our…problems caused you trouble. I did not know that ninja would be staying in my forest and especially with young ones." His graveled voice called out.

Kakashi and the other anbu nodded each with their anbu masks on, even Kiba's was on and Kakashi hid Naruto's face. He spoke up after a minute," We apologizing for trespassing I guess. We are ordered by our hokage to train these two outside the village. We came this way to lead any who wanted to harm them off our trail to where we are actually headed."

The old man hmmed and looked at the children with a confused look. "Why do you all have masks on?" he asked. Kiba giggled a little, thinking about Chu's accent.

This time it was Anko who spoke, "It shows that we are some of the elite in our village. We are anbu, and as such have many enemies. This only ensures that our enemies can't see our face to place us. As for the young ones that is just to make sure they are safer to an extent as well."

Chu nodded and thought for a moment before turning to the other man," Gram, please get one of the guest rooms ready." He then turned back to the others," As a formal apology, I ask that you stay here for the remainders of you visit here. At least for the cubs. We can go and retrieve your things as you rest." Kakashi looked at the others before nodding in agreement. They were all led deeper into the temple staring in awe at the numinous feeling the whole construction gave. Never in any of their lives had they seen such exquisite beauty. It didn't take long for the leading man to stop in front of grand doors and turn around. He spoke calmly," This will be you room; there is a bathroom as well. I'm guessing it would be correct to say that you wouldn't want to be separated, and lastly, meals are served at sunup, midday, and sundown." With that, he just walked away from the group. The snaked masked female walked up and pushed the doors open. They all gasped at the splendor the room held. Bright colors and shiny gold filled the eye and the giant bed look plush and soft and could probably hold twenty people comfortably.

Kakashi sighed and told everyone," Let's get some rest, it has been a long day." And they all crawled into the bed and fell asleep instantly not noticing a curious pair of lava colored eyes.

**A/N: Yay, so it was probably a bad way to end a chapter but this has been going on for so long. I hope you all enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been sooooooooooooooo long since I last posted a lot has been happening and I keep losing my damned flash drive. So I've did my best to get this to y'all as quick as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto, just of my original character.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi, yuri, and het, language…etc.**

**Chapter Five**

It was the middle of the night, when crystal blue eyes opened to the world. Yawning Naruto took a look around to see that their surroundings had change. Instead of the ceiling of a tent, he saw what had to be the lushest bedroom he's ever laid his eyes on. He also saw that everyone else was asleep together in one giant bed. Starting from the right, he could see that Anko was curled up around Yugao, and Kiba was lying on top of Akita with Akamaru and her dogs. Then, Naruto noticed how Kakashi had curled around him protectively, with one hand under his pillow.

Smiling a little he silently got out of bed only to pause when he saw Kakashi's only visible eye open.

"N…Naruto?" he asked groggily.

Smiling a little Naruto whispered," Sorry to wake you Kakashi-san, I just could not sleep anymore, I was going to go explore our surroundings a bit more." Kakashi nodded silently before going back to sleep in the same position. Naruto then headed out of the room, after donning his mask, traveling the great halls of this ancient temple. He then came across what seemed to be a court yard of sorts, which had a fountain in the middle. The fountain was beautiful, with four majestic beasts that looked over the plot of land with a since of pride and security. The beasts were a white tiger, a purplish black bird, a gold and silver wolf, and an aqua blue dragon. Naruto couldn't quite tell what it was, but he felt as if he knew who they were.

"It seems that the fountain, has thought you worthy of it presence." A voice called out behind the boy. Startled, Naruto spun around to see a dark old man smiling gently at him with mischievous eyes. "Ah, so you hide your face even in the cloak of night." Naruto, not knowing what to say or who this was, only nodded in response. The old man seemed to find this even more amusing," Ah, forgive my rudeness, my name is Chu, and I'm the leader of this small village and temple."

Naruto looked at the man curiously," Hello, nice to meet you, to those who don't know my face, I'm Ryuu." He said, remembering the names he and Kiba have been given to protect them. Chu walked over to the fountain and sat at the ledge patting the space next to him. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto took the offered seat and watched as the old man gazed at the fountain with a happiness Naruto only saw other people have. Turning back to Naruto, the elder smiled gently at him again. "Tell me young Ryuu, what do you know of the True Demon Knights?"

"The True Demon Knights?" Naruto stated in a confused tone. He looked up at the statues, then back at Chu.

"Yes, they were legends, as old, if not older than the legend of the first shinobi. It is said that in a time when demons use to roam the land freely, there were four clans that were the most powerful. The clan heads of these were the most powerful demons to ever walk the face of this earth, and as such took it upon their selves to protect this earth. They were known as the True Demon Knights. It is said that nothing, not even the Juubi, could ever defeat them, especially when they fought together."

Naruto gasped at the thought," Wow, they were really that powerful?!" he was awed by the story.

Chu laughed at the boy's tone and nodded before pointing at the statues of the fountain," First, there was Tiajak the fiery tiger of the East, then Kaage the shadow phoenix of the west, in the north was Raiokami the lighting and wind wolf, and Kijuu, the water and wind dragon of the south. They were comrades, all but family in each other's eyes. "He sighed as he said this," They brought about an era of peace, but it didn't last. One demon, none knows of its origin or powers, but it started to wreak havoc across the land. It killed many, gave mercy to none, and instilled fear into all. The Demon Knights knew that only they had the power to defeat this creature, and so they battled this demon. It was a long and bloody battle, and in the end they were victorious. Their victory came with a price, however. For they, themselves, had perished as well. The only thing that remained of them was their gems. Each embedded within a weapon that shall find their heir, and a mask that is crafted out of the fang of each." Chu finally came to the end of the tale.

Naruto was completely awe struck, and he had hung off over every word. He smiled when the old man was finished, even though he couldn't see it. "That was a great story Chu-san, thank you for telling me." Naruto stated in a content voice. He looked back up at the statues, never noticing the old man chuckle, stand up, and leave. He did notice, though, how tired he seemed to have gotten. So getting up, he went back to his room and went back to bed, still never feeling the presence of another's gaze on him on his way back.

The next day, Naruto and Kiba were outside doing their physical work outs and their target practicing. Kakashi watched over them, and grew curious when he saw a young girl around the boys age walk up to him as her gaze was kept on the boys. She was dark skinned and had pure white hair that were in dreads. Oddly enough, she had lava orange eyes and pitch black stripes that ran across her arms.

"What are they doing?" she asked her accent thick.

Kakashi raised a brow at the girl, though she couldn't see it, behind the mask," Their training, so far we are only doing physical training so they can build up muscle and strength."

The girl nodded, she looked at all three of them then spoke again," Why do you all wear mask?"

"So no enemies or future enemies will recognize our faces, which will protect us better." Kakashi explained truthfully.

"Why are their masks different from the rest?" The girl asked, point at them.

Kakashi sighed a little," Because they are going to be a different team all together."

The child nodded before looking back at the boys. She then turned back to Kakashi," Can I join them?"

Blinking, not expecting the question, Kakashi smiled and watched as she went over and joined the boys. They stopped for a moment, looked at the girl, shrugged, and then got back to training.

When he heard a chuckle, Kakashi turned and saw Chu walking towards him," It seems my granddaughter has taken an interest in you shinobis."

Kakashi tilted his head," Your granddaughter…"

"Her name is Durga, and she is the princess of the Babar tribe." The elderly man said.

"Ah, I see, is it really alright if she trains with them, I wouldn't want her to get in trouble because of us?" Kakashi enquired as he watched over his young charges who seemed to get along quite nicely to their new training buddy.

Chu waved his hand in a disregarding manner," Oh heavens, no. In all honesty I'm glad she is making friends. She doesn't have any other kids her age to play with here." He smiled at the children contently, before it turned into a small frown. He then turned around and walked back into the temple.

And thus a routine was made. During the day, all three children would train under the watchful of one of the anbu, while later at night the kids would play. Soon enough, the kids were inseparable. It was also to the anbu's surprise that the kids' prankster sides came to life. It went from coloring on the masks, to swapping the salt for sugar. The grown-ups took this in stride and even gained some amusement out of some of the pranks.

Soon enough almost a week had gone by and Kakashi was a little surprised when he was called in to meet with Chu. As he walked into the throne room, he saw the elder was slumping into his chair, hand covering his face. Not knowing what to do, Kakashi just waited until the old leader spoke.

"For almost fifty years, I've watched over this tribe. I was supposed to retire and let my son gain the title of Tribe Master." Chu stated softly, and then he looked directly at Kakashi," Before that could happen those damned bounty hunters and fur trappers had killed him and his wife. You see, we are tiger demons, but only a few can transform. Even less now that we are being hunted down."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side," With all due respect Chu-san, why are you telling me this? You only just met us, and don't even know us."

Chu sighed again," Wolf-san, those hunters were the same ones that to sell off your drive them off. Everyone knows this, why do you think so few live here. It's only a matter of time before they actually manage to raid this part of the jungle." He looked at Kakashi with such sad eyes.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes," What is it that you want from us?" He got straight to the point. He knew the old man would never had called him in here for idle chat, he could've found him outside for that.

Chuckling dryly Chu looked directly into his eyes," When the time comes for this tribe to fall, and fall it will, I want you to take Durga with you." Kakashi's eyes widened a bit at this, but he did nod his head in acceptance. And that was the end of that conversation.

**# Two Days Later#**

Naruto laugh brightly as he ran from his new friend in a game of tag. Durga, while a bit quiet, had a sassy and mischievous side that made the days more fun. Even Kiba, who said she smelled like cat, even liked her. He smiled foxily when he spotted Anko up ahead, when he got close enough he never gave any warning before he leaped. Still Anko's senses gave her enough of a warning to turn and catch the blond haired menace.

Giggling, Naruto's eyes gleamed merrily through his mask, which made Anko's scorn melt away. "Oi, gaki do you think it's funny to jump someone?" She teased lightly, putting him down when she saw the other two come up to her.

The others came up to her as well; even Chu and they all went to have dinner. As they feasted, the anbu all noticed some strange noises coming from outside. Suddenly, the man that saved Naruto was sprinting in the room breathing heavily and badly wounded.

"Chu-sa…sama, the v…village is under…ha..ha…attack!" he announced, before he crumbled to the floor.

Chu's eyes hardened and he swiftly got up, turning to the shinobi he said a simple," Follow me," before he walked promptly out of the dining hall, into a room that was filled with scrolls and artifacts. He stopped quickly to many different spots, before ushering everyone over to one wall. He turned a seemingly normal wall decoration right three time, then pulled it which opened up a hidden wall. Turning to Kakashi he handed him three scrolls," These are my family's fighting techniques and styles, train her well." He then turned to his grandchild.

"P…papa," she whispered confusingly, as he gave her a mask that was of a tiger that was red with lavender stripes, and a double-bladed spear.

"Durga, listen, go with them, they will protect you and train you to be strong," he said.

She started crying," But papa, y…you got to come to!" she insisted desperately.

The old man just shook his head," No, my princess, it my duty to stay and fight for my people. You need to go, though; you are our only hope as to carry our strong blood on. Go with them, live and fight for us." He stated and pushed her towards the group of anbu and two children," They'll give you a new family, one that you'll be proud to fight for!" Though she looked like she wanted to argue more, she just nodded her head. Then, they heard a rumble in the temple. Chu just yelled at them to run, and turned back as the door closed.

Outside the anbu had carried the children on their backs, and were racing through the jungle, only to pause as they were at the edge of the temple's village hidden by the village. They all stared in horror as they saw what had been their safe haven, go up in flames. Durga, silently cried as she watched her only home become nothing but ash.

Naruto looked over at her, and watched his friend in anguish. She then spoke up," I promise, that from now on, I'll live and grow strong, to protect my precious people, so that this will never happen again." She declared with determined vehemence. And in the dead of night, with the bitter tang of ashes in his mouth, Naruto vowed in his heart that he will never let anything like this happen to his friends…his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again my dear lovelies, how have you been? Lol, anyway this is the latest chapter hopefully I'll get more reviews, I am also open to anyway suggestions as to what weapons Naruto should have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het, violence, language etc.**

**Chapter Six**

They traveled nonstop after the massacre. Always moving, never slowing down. Whenever they stopped to rest for the night, they would train until they were exhausted, barely having enough energy to eat. It took eight weeks to get to their destination. Three of those weeks Durga wouldn't even speak, until Naruto came up to her, giving her a good punch in the face, telling her how stupid she was being. These actions lead to an all-out brawl between the two kids. In the end Naruto won, yelling at her that her people helped her escape to let her live her life, not morn over their deaths for her whole life. She should be living each day to the fullest while getting stronger so nothing like that would ever happen again. After that, Durga was smiling again, not as big, but it was a start for her to heal.

Naruto sighed lightly as he looked over the sea, in the distance he could see an island, but it was surrounded by whirlpools as far as he could tell. "Snake-chan, how much longer until we reach our destination?" He asked Anko.

She chuckled at the impatience in his voice, looking over to Kakashi, who nodded at her. Turning back to the dragon masked child she spoke," Well, that island is where we are headed, but there is a trick into getting there."

"What do you mean, trick?" Durga asked, as she entered the conversation. She was just as impatient as Naruto about getting to their more intense training, which wouldn't happen until they were on that island.

"The island itself is called Uzugakure, and it's surrounded by whirlpools, which is how it got its name. Only one of the Uzumakis will be able to open the passage way, by using their own blood." Kakashi spoke up, he looked around before making a little noise of success, walking over to and unassuming boulder. Turning back to Naruto, he held out a kunai to the boy. "The seal is on this rock, you need to smear your blood on it to open the passage way up."

Naruto looked a little skeptical, but took the weapon anyway. Moving towards the rock, he didn't even wince as he slit his hand and smeared the blood upon the stone. As je turned back around, he was surprised a bit when Kakashi knelt down to wrap his hand up. It was still odd to him that people actually cared about him.

"Thank you, Wolf-san." Naruto murmured lightly, before looking back up and gapping slightly at the sight before him. The sea itself split open, creating a passage straight to the island. He didn't move until Kakashi tapped his shoulder, then he started to go forward. The trip over wasn't that long, and soon they arrived on the beach of the island. It was very beautiful, marginally surround by a cove, and a few huts. They followed the overgrown trail, which lead right into the village ruins. Their breaths all caught in their throats.

"It's…so mesmerizing." Naruto stated, and truly it was. Despite the fact that most the village lay in pieces, it still held an aura of power that seemed to overpower the senses. The cobble stone roads, and vines that grew along the broken buildings. In the center was a fountain, with a statue that was familiar to Naruto. It was Kijuu the dragon, from old man Chu's story!

**"Hey gaki, I think it's time for you three to unlock your demon forms."** The fox suddenly spoke, bringing Naruto out of his reverence.

"_And how are we supposed to do that?" _Naruto thought, as the group headed to the largest building, which seemed to be the most stable and undamaged than the rest. Naruto had to use his blood again for them to enter the building, which seemed to be the main clan building.

**"You have to meditate, but it is a long, exhausting, and meticulous meditation, as it requires you to use your energy to pull out your form. By the end of it you gakis are gunna be so tired you'll probably sleep for three days." **Kurama stated.

Naruto nodded mentally to the fox, before telling Kakashi what the beast said. "If it's really that strenuous, I suggest you do it after dinner." Kakashi indicated to the blond haired boy.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto agreed. So they waited till after dinner to pull the other two kids out in the back yard, explaining the process. "Kurama told me in more detail, that it's just trying to find our source of youkai rather than our chakra. They are closely related, but aren't the same thing. Chakra is our life force, something we need to survive, and live. Our youkai, is more like an extra power source, but more than that. To us, it's our will, we don't need it, but yet we do. To find that will, that source of power, we will need to meditate until we grasp at it. From there, you should be able to handle the rest on your own." Naruto finished his speech.

The other two nodded towards him as they began, with their guardians gazing upon them, keeping watch. Each child stayed in their position, as they meditated deeply. Durga was the first to get her form. After about eight hours, she felt something different in her. It was powerful, and fiery, yet tempered. When she finally grasped ahold of that feeling she pulled and felt her body shift, and her clothes ripped. The anbu, who was Atika, was on watch was able to feel the power shift in the air. Looking over at the children, she gasped as she watched Durga slowly transformed into a white tiger with black stripes as her eyes glowed in a fiery orange color. The demon form had to be as big as a horse! After Durga explored around a bit in her new form, she transformed back into a child, which Atika thankfully had her cloak to wrap her in so she could go get some more clothes on.

Kiba was the next to gain his form, turning into an oversized German shepherd. He spent the next two hours messing with the anbu, and being chased and cursed at by his aunt. When he changed back, Kiba found himself running away naked, from two angry nindogs and an angry woman.

It took several more hours before Naruto showed any signs of his change, and didn't they all feel it. The power that radiated from the blond commanded for attention, and respect. It was the most regal and powerful aura they had ever felt in their lives. It nearly brought them to their knees. When they all rushed outside to see the blonde's form, they all stumbled to a stop at the sight of him. Right before them stood a gigantic silver and blond wolf that had aqua blue wings sprouting from its back, as well as horns grown from its forehead. Along his jaw and down his chest were blue scales that shined so elegantly, like the finest jewels no money could ever buy. Naruto let out a ferocious roar, which they thought was a call out towards the heavens, before he promptly transformed back and passed out.

Just like Kurama said, once the excitement of the day wore off, the three kids fell into a fitful sleep for the next few days. When they awoke, Kakashi sat them down and explained their training schedule for the next four years. As the details were explained, each of their grins grew in pure pleasure.

***Four Years Later***

It was a new year in Konoha as the village was soon talking about the new class that was to enter into the ninja academy. Apparently, there were seven children, from the big clans in Konoha, six of which were future heirs to the clan heads. Though, currently in the streets running towards the hokage tower was a ginning whiskered faced blonde.

Cackling loudly, Naruto glanced behind him and saw his pursuers. "You're gunna have to be faster than that if you want to catch me dog breath!" he yelled at his friend, who was happily smirking and giving chase. Naruto suddenly jumped up on top of the roofs, dodging a sneak attack coming from his side," Nice try kitten, bur you'll have to do better than that!" and the childish giggles continued on all the way to the hokage tower. When they were lead inside, Naruto smirked as he saw Sarutobi neck deep in paper work. Chuckling he spoke up," Hey old man, long time no see!"

Naruto swore he never seen Hiruzen's head snap up so fast, nor had he ever seen his grin so wide. "It has been quite some time since I last saw you hasn't" he said, before he got up and pulled the young Uzumaki in a hug," Welcome home, Naruto…"

**A/N: So my sixth chapter! I'm happy to get this one out of the way. I skipped the training because I can't seem to writing action real good, but I will try to include some backflashes to training in future chapters. So I hope you review, and thanks to all who have already.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my reader! So I've been trying to write more lately. Not sure when I'll get the next chance, but I'll try to get new chapters up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het, violence, language etc.**

**Chapter Seven**

Hiruzen looked at his self-proclaimed grandson. Naruto, while similar, had changed from the scrawny little bot he used to be. He was still short for his age, and probably will always be, as stunted growth from years of neglect is just reversible. His hair was longer, pulled back in a loose braid, and was still as golden as ever. Though as he looked closer, Sarutobi could see some silver as well. His eyes were more intense, but they were still full of mirth and mischievousness. They were the same unique blue, and held a lot of innocence, but the pupils were slit and they were also full of wisdom. Naruto's skin was a light tan and his eyelids and whisker marks were outlined and enhanced with silver as well. As the boy smirked the old hokage could see a hint of fangs.

"So Naruto, how was your training trip?" the hokage asked the smirking boy, as he and his two companions sat on the couch, taking off their colorful masks, he also noted the second mask attached to Naruto's hip.

Naruto smirk softened into an actual smile," It has been the best thing to happen to me. Not only was I able to get stronger, but I was able to obtain more precious people. Now it seems, that I have a family, no matter if it's by bond rather than blood, that will stick up for me and that I can protect and cherish." The boy said wistfully, and merrily. Sarutobi smiled and his grin widened when the rest of the others entered the room.

"Nice of you to join us. We were just about to start the report." He chuckled when he heard the anbu huff and takes the open seats. He was finally able to truly let the details in how Naruto changed. The only way Sarutobi could possible describe the boy, was beautiful. The boy's features with what Naruto was wearing, a crimson short kimono with burnt orange flames crawling up the fabric as well as black spandex shorts and shinobi sandals, gave him a more elegant look. If Sarutobi hadn't known who it was already, he would've mistaken him as a female.

Naruto stood and began the report," When we got to Uzugakure we started by unlocking our demon forms. After, we slept for a while, then we started to train more intensely. Anko-nee trained us first, to build up our speed as well as instincts, and taijutsu. After a year of training with her, Atika-san trained us in evasion for half the year, when we moved on to chakra with Kakashi-nii for the rest of the year. After we were trained how to throw a shinobi's common weapons, shuriken, kunai, and senbon, for three months. The last thing we did was train in our chosen fields for the rest of the year and nine months." He then sat down as Kakashi, Ookami, stepped forward.

"Naruto is medium to high jounin in stealth and trapping, low to mid chunin kenjutsu, and high chunin on ninjutsu. His fuinjutsu is low intermediate." Kakashi reported with a slightly smug voice. In a slightly lowered voice he also said," He also has started to train in his father's jutsu as well as unlocking the seal sequence to his special weapons. His taijutsu is good for the fact that he had combined both his clan's style. There are still holes in it, but he has greatly improved it, so there are signifigantly less openings. His kenjutsu is by far greater than an average genin, he has three types of weapons. The two Uzumaki katanas, the Namikaze trench knives, and as a personal preference a nine tailed whip."

Sarutobi smirked a little at that information; he knew that Naruto probably wanted to send out a message. He then listened as Atika reported for Kiba," Kiba is excelling in his family jutsu and style. As of now he is high chunnin low jounin in his family style taijutsu, low chunin in kenjutsu. His weapon is a pair of gloves that can turn into claws when you apply chakra, and surprisingly he has an interest in medicine. He just started taking lessons on medical chakra. He is mid chunning in tracking." She then stepped back Anko stepped forward.

She looked over at Durga before she turned back to the hokage," This is Durga, she is a tigress demon as well an orphan, as told in the written reports. She has decided to become one of our ninjas. She is low to mid chunnin in ninjutsu, she is high chunnin to low jounin in kenjutsu with her double bladed staff, and low chunnin in taijutsu. She is also high jounin in genjutsu." Anko bowed and stepped back.

Sarutobi looked over the three kids, all things considering they were well passed gennin material. Still, he didn't want them to grow up without having a childhood somewhat. "It's obvious that you are above the academy standards. I'd even say that you're above gennin, still." He looked over at the three ten year olds," I can't just make you gennin. You have to pass the academy first. As you know, your generation has been in the academy for a year now. So I have an alternative solution for our problem. There has been an incident that has happen to one of the academy students. He is actually your age, and is from a clan." Sarutobi explained. "The Uchiha clan had been obliterated just about two months ago by one of their own. Sasuke Uchiha is the only loyal surviving Uchiha. Unfortunately, from the reports I've gathered from the instructors, it seems that he is very unstable. I am going to send you in the academy as a mission. You'll be in a new division of anbu I created called the fledgling division. This mission is undercover, and you'll have to hide most of your abilities."

Naruto looked thoughtful at this and asked," What are we supposed to do? Is it a simple guarding mission, or do you want information?"

"Neither, your mission is to assess his condition, and help him get better. Right now, he shut himself off from almost everything, and is beginning to obsess with getting revenge, not to mention the arrogance as the council has been basically worshipping the ground he walks on. On this path, I fear that he will only lead to great devastation. I am hoping that you can be a friend to him, change the hate that he stores away." Sarutobi looked each child in their eyes. When they nodded he smiled.

He stood and went to Naruto handing him a set of keys," These are the keys to your clan compound. It is right on the other side of the hokage monument, which is a ways away from the village, but is completely private. You can let anyone you want to live there. The academy starts at eight o'clock in the mornings on weekdays, and after lunch on weekends. I expect a report on your status every two weeks."

Naruto smiled when the old hokage finished," **Kit, don't forget to tell him about our creation.**" The Kyuubi reminded him.

"Oh, jiji, Kurama just reminded me! We created a type of paper that allowed us to determine if you had demon blood." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "We based it off the nature chakra paper and the summoning jutsu. All you have to do is smear some blood on the paper, if it turns purple, you have demon blood, if it turns a light blue then you are blessed by them. It'll stay the same if you're neither." Naruto told Hiruzen, pulling out a scroll. "There are a couple stack of them in this scroll, which we can use for our class." He handed it over, stepping back as the hokage took the scroll.

Sarutobi smiled appreciatively, and silently ordered them to follow him as he stood," Now the academy has already started for about a week, so I'll take you there right now. Unfortunately, you can't wear your masks in class, so you'll need to hide those before we get there. "He stated as they walked out of the room, to which the younger ones hid their masks right after. The hokage explained how the classes are work and only stopped when they were outside the classroom doors. He knocked on the door, and then entered. The three young anbu smirked when they heard the collective gasp that went through the classroom, and walked in behind the third hokage. "Class, hello, sorry to interrupt, but I have three new students that I would like to introduce." He motioned towards Naruto, Kiba, and Durga.

When Naruto entered he already felt two gazes go straightly to him and looked up at the hoard of students, and his gaze set on a familiar lazy look that had a flash of recognition. Hiruzen went on talking," Here we have Kiba Inuzuka, Durga, and Naruto Uzumaki. They just got back into the village."

The teacher, a nice looking young adult with brown hair and a scar across his nose, grinned at them sincerely and then said, "That's great, I'm Iruka the teacher, and you can take a seat in the back, if you would please." They nodded and Naruto went straight to the back, all the way to wear the boy, Shikamaru, Naruto remembers, sat. He sat in the empty seat next to Shikamaru, and Durga and Kiba took the seats beside him. When Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him he just smirked playfully at him.

Sarutobi then spoke again, "Great, now I have one more piece of business, then I'll let you return to your lesson." He took the scroll that contained, what Naruto dubbed, demon paper and un-scrolled a stack. "This stack of paper is not just ordinary paper; it is something very close to chakra paper which reveals your chakra nature. Except this paper analyses your blood. After class if your paper turns light blue or purple you will need to stay so I can explain what happened. If the paper doesn't change you are free to go." He then gave Iruka the papers, and he passed it out to the class. "You'll need to smear a little bit of your blood onto the paper."

As the class did so, Naruto noticed that a lot of the papers stayed the same, while it seemed a blonde girl, a chubby boy, a pink haired girl, a duck haired boy, and a girl with no pupils in her eyes all had light blue paper. Naruto also noticed that besides Kiba, Durga, and he, Shikamaru, and a boy with sunglasses and a jacket with a high collar had purple papers. Hiruzen smiled and then promptly left after the papers had been collected. Iruka thus resumed his class and Naruto resigned himself to the good, but admittedly dulled lesson, all the while unconsciously detailing the boy he met so long ago by running into him.

**A/N: Yeah so I'm sorry it is a little short, I'm just tired and didn't want to go to sleep without putting up another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey sorry it s been a while, I m trying to get new chapters up, but I have work now and I m back at school now...anyway, here s the next chapter. Oh and I drew a pic of my oc here s the link post/147076288789/ok-so-this-is-my-oc-in-one-of-my-naruto-fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto but I do own Durga.

Warnings:Yaoi, yuri, het, violence, language etc.

Chapter Eight

It was after class, and anybody that had a paper that did not change went home. The rest stayed, awaiting for the hokage to come back. In the back Shikamaru turned to the blond next to him. He smirk a little at the boy s attire and looks.

Well, a dress is a step up from pajamas. I also have a name to the face now, don t I whiskers..

Naruto grumbled, That was one time, I happen to like this Short Kimono, and if you have my name now why don t you use it? you could see a tint of pink gracing his cheeks.

Since I ve only called you whiskers whenever I thought about you, it seems to troublesome to call you by something different. Shikamaru said, his smirk never disappearing.

Naruto then gleamed, Oh, I m flattered to know that I ve been on your mind. he giggled when the Nara s smirk vanished and a blush appeared on his face.

Oh, so you recognize him, but don t remember me? a female voice sassed. Naruto turned a his face lit up at seeing the familiar pink haired, green eyed girl.

Sakura-chan! It s good to see you. he chirped, So, did you get you a trainer?

Sakura smiled, she had on a mesh tank with a red tank-top under. On top of that was a camo vest with a hood, and her pants were a pair of dark tan cargo pants. Her feet were covered by black combat boots. I m here aren t I, by the way, thank you for the help. If it wasn t for you I probably turned out like her. she stated pointing at the platinum blond girl who was trying to gain the attention of the dark haired boy the was brooding in the corner.

Naruto giggled, So who s your trainer?

His name is Ibiki, he s pretty tough, and a little scary, but he s like a giant teddy bear once you get to know him. Well as long as it s not training. When he trains, he turns into a sadistic and psychotic torture machine. Sakura explained with a smile, I wouldn t have it any other way, though.

Naruto smiled at the girl, glad that he could help a future kunoichi, as well as friend. He heard a loud cough, and blushed when he realized that Kiba, Durga, and Shikamaru had their attention on him. Sorry, um Shikamaru, Sakura this is my teammates, well more like family, Kiba and Durga. Guys this is Shikamaru, I ran into a day or two before we left, and this is Sakura, I found her in the park,and helped her out before we left as well. He watched as they were introduced and smiled slightly as Durga began to converse with Sakura. Kiba had Akamaru in his arms as he tried to chip in on the two girls. He just glanced back at Shikamaru and gave him a small smile. Shikamaru returned the smile, but then their attention was drawn to the front of the room. Hiruzen walked in, and smiled at the children as they settled down back in their seats.

Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, you re probably wondering what those pieces of paper were for. The third said, It has come to my attention about the origins of bloodlines. This definitely got their notice,and the kids all listened intensely, One of my trusted anbu had analyzed some blood of some bloodline users and found something in common. Each sample had a trace of what s known as youkai. This is power that comes from demons. Now, most think that demons are bad monsters, most of which are not. Following his lead he found a scroll that explained where bloodlines came from. It stated that some demons had blessed some of the humans with a gift that passed on in their family, they then became the families summon. Other demons took on human form and started to create a family. Over time as they began to mix with humans, their great history was lost. Those papers were created to see if you were only blessed by the demons, or had actual demon blood in the family. The ones who had light blue papers were blessed, the purple ones are actual descendants of demons.

Is there a reason you would want to know which ones had demonic blood, or is it just pure curiosity? Shikamaru spoke up, surprising some of the kids.

Sarutobi smiled at the lazy boy, Yes there is a reason, along with finding this great information, the anbu also found a way for those with demonic blood to unlock their heritage, with their and their parents permission of course. This had almost everyone on the edge of their seats, I would like to talk to the parents of the students whose paper turned purple, personally. He then bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Naruto smirked, Nicely played old man, he thought as the brooding male soon left with his blond fangirl soon following. The pale eyed girl left as well, stuttering about being late to family training. All that was left was Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Durga, Sakura, a big boned boy, and a silent spiky hair boy. Naruto then sighed as he looked back at his friends, As much fun as this was we have to go, we kinda need to get situated into our homes again.

Shikamaru snorted, while Sakura giggled at the blond, Ok whiskers, see ya tomorrow, as troublesome as it is, I got to go tell my parents what happened today. Soon the rest left the academy, and Naruto and Durga had walked Kiba to the Inuzuka compound. When they got to the compound, they were surprised when inside a lot of anbu, all the Inuzuka family, and the hokage were there with a welcome home sign.

The three kids smiled brightly as Tsume came up to them with gifts in hand, Welcome home gaki s! These presents are for you , she said, handing a wrapped package to each of them to Durga s surprise. Tonight we celebrate the returning of family, so relax, tomorrow is when your life as ninja really start. and with that the three children hastily opened their gifts.

Kiba s grinned widened as he saw that he had some books about medical ninjas and starters to become one. Durga eyes softened and had a small smile when her gaze found an outfit that had originated from her clan.

Anko spoke softly to her, When we came back, I went back to your village and found it, it s still too big, but I m sure it ll fit when you re a bit older. the dark girl just smiled and hugged her tightly.

It was when Naruto gasped, that everyone looked at the blonde, whose eyes were widen with tears rolling down them. In his hands, was a baby book that was a light orange with his name elegantly embroided on it in azure blue, and a key tied to it with a simple ribbon. When he looked inside he was shocked to find pictures of his parents, mostly ones of a very pregnant Kushina and Minato looking or building baby stuff, or them just talking to him while he was still an unborn child. Sometimes there was someone else, like Kakashi, was in the picture. What really got to him thouh, was the last picture in the book. It was of his parents who were both smiling widely as they stood in what appeared to be a baby s room.

Naruto was so absorbed in the picture, he didn t even notice that Kakashi had come over and gathered him in his arms as he cried. Why don t we go to your new house and get you settled in? The blonde boy just silently nodded, not protesting when his silver haired sensei had carried him. They left and swiftly made their way to Naruto s clan home. The symbol was the Uzumaki swirl, but in the middle there was a three pronged seal in the middle. They didn t really take a tour through the house, but they did stop to gaze at the nursery when they came upon it. Both looking at the room in a rueful manner as they were within their minds, one lost in the past, the other lost in wistful wishes. They then found other rooms to settle down and sleep for the rest of the evening.

When Naruto awoke again sometime early morning, he took the time to actually explore the house and paused when he found his parents room. He let the details of the room sink in when he entered. He then went over to the bedside table where he saw a haite sitting upon it. Naruto smiled slightly as his eyes saw his clan's mark on it. He then lifted it gently and tied it around his waist like a belt.

Later he got ready and went to the Inuzuka s to meet with Kiba and Durga, who spent the night, then they headed off to the academy together. He was happy to spot a seat next to Shikamaru, and thus sat there as he waited for the school day to be over with. When it was over and most of the kids went home the hokage stepped into the room. Shikamaru's and the boy s, known as Shino, parent were in the room as well when he came. They just waited for him to talk.

I m sure you were told as to why I m here in need of your presence. Sarutobi stated plainly.

Shikamaru s dad, Shikaku, replied, You found out the origins behind the bloodlines, and that some of us had demonic blood, you wanted our permission to let our children unlock it. he summarized what his son told him.

The third nodded before he went to explain more, Yes, the demonic form while hard to access at first is a great trump card, not only does it add to your abilities, but it gives you the advantage of surprise.

Shino s dad just said, As long as my son agrees I m okay with it. to which Shikaku agreed with. They both looked at their child who both looked to be in deep thought.

Shikamaru sighed, It would be a great advantage to have it as a wild card, nobody would think that we had demonic power and it could be very useful in case of something big, like war.

Shino added, Yes, and I am very curious as to what our forms would be. But I do have to ask, what are we risking if we do this?

Naruto deemed it time to let his presence be known again, The risk is your life. Everybody looked at him. When Durga and I got access to our forms we weren t in as much danger as Kiba was, for the simple fact that we had no human blood in us. My mother and father didn t know it, but they both were full blooded demons. Since Kiba actually had human blood, his process took longer since his body had to expel any human blood within his body so his demonic blood could take control. It was a god awful bloody mess. When were honestly worried for a while that he wouldn t have made it. Fortunately he did, so now he s no more human than me or her. Everybody had looked at the boy in shock, besides his two teammates, and he just sighed.

I ll do it. Shikamaru stated making Naruto look at him with something close to shock, he thought he scared them off.

Shino spoke up as well, As will I, I believe it is worth the risk if it will help me become a better shinobi.

Naruto smiled as he saw the pride that was in the eyes of the fathers of the kids. Then Hiruzen rumbled with laughter, What a way to think my boy, alright, as it is, I would like you to follow me. He then walked out of the classroom, the group following him to hidden training ground. I m going to let Naruto explain how to unlock their demon side. he turned to the boy giving him a nod.

Naruto walked up slowly then sat down in a meditative pose motioning for the two boys to do the same which they did after seeing Kiba and Durga follow Naruto s command. Now to find this power in you, you have to look deep within yourself. Along with your chakra pools, there is a core of power within your body. This power is known as youkai. You have to immerse your whole being in youkai to bring out your form.

Shikamaru nodded, but appeared to be confused about something, How will we know that we aren t immersing ourselves with chakra?

Youkai feels different. Think of it like this, when you use chakra, what does your chakra feel like? Naruto asked.

Mine feels...like a presence that s there but I can t see, like a shadow, it make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Shikamaru stated.

Shino also answered, I always got the feeling of being grounded to the earth.

Naruto hmmed, Okay, well think of feeling something completely more intense, Like being submerged in the shadows, or becoming one with the earth. Youkai is way more extreme, and trust me when I say you ll know it when you feel it.

The boys nodded and started to meditate. Just like with them, it took hours before they felt any kind of change. Shino was first, his form becoming that of a huge devil s flower mantis. While it was kind of creepy, Naruto thought that really fitted the Aburame. Then he took out two cloaks from one of his storage seals. When Shino turned back he wrapped him up looking up at Shibi, Get him home, the process of blood expulsion should start in an hour or so. Make sure he gets water every couple hours. The man nodded, before swiftly leaving.

Naruto turned back to Shikamaru whose father, stood watching his boy acutely. Sighing, he went up to the man, ignoring the giggles of his family by bond. He just sat down beside the man, waiting to see Shikamaru s form.

Shikaku spoke quietly, You know, he told me about you, about how to first met each other by literally running into each other, Naruto blushed slightly at that, but the man just continued, He said you never told him your name, so he referred to you as whiskers. It really shocked me that he was interested enough for him to try and become your friend. He normally never does that, but he said something that day that I ll never forget. He said, his eyes were as lonely as the sky when it was cloudless. He couldn t let you be alone, so he was determined to become your friend.

Naruto was shocked, he never thought someone would want to become his friend, sure he had Kiba and Durga, but he was just becoming used to them as family. He still wasn t use to kind gestures. As he was about to reply everybody tensed. The felt the strong presence leaking from Shikamaru, and though it was stronger than the aura Kiba,Shino, and Durga gave off, it wasn t as mighty as Naruto s was. Everybody still gasped as they took in Shikamaru s form as it trilled loudly, It was a giant black bird that seemed to have shadows for wings. Naruto knew this form, knew exactly what Shikamaru was.

Lightly he gasped not noticing the look he got from Shikaku, A...a shadow phoenix!

A/N: Okay so this is chapter eight. Hope ya ll enjoy, oh also I m gonna ask the reader this. I was wondering if anyone wanted to draw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Durga in their demonic forms. If you do, just pm me the link to the pic. If I think one of them fits the story the best I ll put the link up in my next chapter. 


End file.
